


he's a princess

by thebeesintheclouds



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, chan is having a hard time, jisung doesn't know he is but he's got his own shit, lapslock, remember when jisung said he was a princess, yeah it's based off that, yet another self-indulgent chansung fic from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeesintheclouds/pseuds/thebeesintheclouds
Summary: the nickname 'princess' is one jisung seems to be quite fond of, or at least to the rest of stray kids. the funny thing is, though, is that seems to get to one person a lot more than the others.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169
Collections: things





	he's a princess

"hannie!"

hyunjin walked into the crowded room, bodies moving around as they prepared to play games and have dinner. they haven't had as much fun around one another in a while, but they were making a chance for it. however, in that time, hyunjin had been lurking around on some of their fans' online platforms and maybe found some information he didn't know what to do with. 

jisung looked up from the table as he set down the remaining silverware. "what," he said, looking like he was coming out a distant fog. he must've been caught in his thoughts. 

"did you, maybe," hyunjin started, a teasing grin appearing on his face, "tell a fan you'd like to be called... princess?" 

felix slowed on the other side of the room, a fond smile walking into his cheeks. "you what?" 

jeongin made a faux barfing noise, "hyung, thats- so you." 

jisung's cheeks flushed a little and he occupied himself with moving things around on the table, head lowered as he muttered, "just think it's cute, is all." 

changbin pat his head and said something sly towards jisung, causing him to screech, but hyunjin was focusing on chan standing in the doorway, looking caught in his thoughts as his eyes followed jisung. 

the others made a point of teasing jisung some more and hyunjin moved around the table to meet chan in the doorway, taking a dish from his hand. "hyung, we should get him a princess crown to tease him some more," he muttered, mostly to just see chan's reaction. 

the older didn't look away from jisung, eyebrow raising. "you know, we should do that." his voice wasn't as joking as hyunjin thought it would be, but he kept that to himself. 

\---

after a performance, the team was always exhausted and sometimes extra clingy. this was how chan ended up huddled in the car next to jisung, who was not as exhausted as everyone else and definitely in after-performance hype. he was definitely as clingy though, with his arm pulling on chan's arm and his other on minho's. he was blasting a song from his phone and singing along loudly. everyone else in the car, though tired, humored him occasionally, not letting him feel too dejected. 

"love the stars," he sang, pretending his phone was a mic. he was at the point of calming down as they drove back to their apartment, his singing getting quieter as he occupied himself with his phone. he hadn't released the arms he wrapped his arms around though, but his long sleeved orange shirt stopped the contact from being too sweaty. 

chan was trying to tune him out, exhaustion creeping in at the corners of his eyesight, but since that comment from hyunjin a couple days earlier, it's gotten harder to pretend he didn't already like jisung. 

he'd always been his cute friend with too many talents, lifting the mood when possible and doing his best to be there for everyone. and, along the way, probably around the time of debut, chan had felt something a little too strong to just be a crush towards jisung. it had definitely been there before, but, since then, it's developed into a thing if its own, even if he'd seen him at his lowest and highest points.

but, at a certain point, the ache for more becomes dull and you accept that it can't help, even if chan does wish it would go away completely so he could look at him sometimes without wanting to kiss him. 

tonight, the crave had been present, but he ignored it in favor of seeing jisung smile at him when he sat next to him in the car. just do what you can, he thought. 

but knowing that jisung considered himself a princess was... unreal. he'd had his share of sexual fantasies about him and maybe once or twice the nickname had come to his mind and sometimes it slipped even on non-sexual fantasies. he tried not to let it slip too often, constantly thinking he was making jisung into someone else rather than who he really was, but his actual, real jisung considered himself to be a princess. and, as much as he wanted to fight it, that made him feel just a little hopeful that his fantasy jisung - the one that loved him back - and real jisung were more similar than he thought they were. 

jisung nudged his head into his shoulders, finally heaving a tired sigh like all the rest of them. "dang, hyung, I don't know if it's because you work out your arms or something, but they're really comfy," he muttered, cheek puffing out against the curvature of chan's shoulder. 

chan hesitantly pat jisung's thigh, sparing him a glance and a small smile. jisung seemed satisfied though, his exhaustion slowly catching up to him. minho seemed to notice too, moving his arm to hold jisung's hand and squeezing.

chan took a glance down at jisung's lap, briefly looking at their hands and then at his thighs. he kind of wanted to hold jisung's hand too, but he wouldn't take that kind of risk even if jisung offered it to him. but, honestly, his gaze was more trained on his legs. he'd always been a fan of jisung's legs and he'd honestly rather die before admitting that. well, other than the one time felix confronted him for spilling an entire cup all over the ground because he was too busy staring at jisung's legs. but that was an exception, because felix knew of his affection for him. also, jisung had been wearing the cutest pair of shorts and how could chan ever resist that.

now, even in baggy sweatpants, his thighs were oh-so beautiful, pretty as jisung pushed them closer together. chan let his hand rest a little heavier on his thigh and tried to quiet his thoughts, thinking he was maybe too in love with them. 

"home, sweet home," minho muttered not even a second later and chan, surprised, noticed they had literally just reached home. he was glad to be released from the suffocating space next to jisung but he wished he could've kept his hand on his thigh just a moment longer. not in a creepy way or anything, he panicked in his mind, just because he's so pretty. 

jisung yawned next to him as they all began climbing out of the car and he couldn't help but turn around as he got out to extend a hand to help the tired boy out. jisung gave him a grateful smile and took it, just a little heavier with exhaustion. chan ignored the urge to sweep him up and carry him in. 

"thanks, hyung," jisung said as he touched the ground, turning around briefly to grab at his stuff. chan pat his shoulder, grabbed his stuff, and hurried in, a little overwhelmed with his affection for him. 

the group slowly came in peacefully and settled in, people breaking off from where they hung out in the living room to shower and most likely lay in bed for another two hours before they inevitably fell asleep. chan had gotten out his laptop and, for the most part, was really just playing around with some stuff. jisung and hyunjin were the only left in the room with him, both freshly showered and getting sleepier by the minute. 

"jisung, if you don't stop wiggling in my lap, I'm gonna dump you on hyung," hyunjin complained as he scooped an arm under jisung's knees. the smaller, having too much fun, wiggled a little more just to tease him and chan, who definitely wasn't paying attention, soon found his laptop taken from his lap and a jisung dropped there instead. 

hyunjin looked down at his confused face, and muttered out, "he's your problem now," and dragged his feet out of the room. 

chan looked back down at jisung, only barely starting register he was really in his lap. the smaller gave him a shy smile but didn't move, glancing at chan as if waiting for him to say something or push him off. though he probably shouldn't, chan let him stay though, trying for a comforting smile and leaning back as he wrapped an arm under jisung's knees and his back and pulling him to him. quietly, he was really enjoying the warmth of him against him.

"you're warm, hyung. honestly, I should've just laid on you from the start if jinnie was just gonna drop me here," the younger said, adjusting to get comfortable. he sat up a little straighter and leaned his head against chan's shoulder. chan felt his gut twist as he felt jisung's breath ghost over his skin, but he'd have questions to answer if he pushed him off now. instead, he opted for humming in reply and wrapping his arms around jisung quietly. he could still enjoy it until it got to be too much. 

however, as the minutes drew on, it seemed jisung couldn't stay still and chan was losing it. not only cause he was a lil peeved at all his movement, but jisung was so close with his deep eyes and soft lips that chan was having a hard time forming any normal reaction to all this. 

"okay, hyung, you're giving me a really weird look right now," jisung said, leaning back as he moved another one of his legs, unable to decide if he wanted it bent or extended. he kicked chan's leg by accident, the second time to happen in the past minute. "oh, sorry." 

"I'm fine, hannie, but if you don't get comfortable, I'm gonna dump you on the couch like hyunjinnie did." it was teasing, sure, but through chan's clenched jaw, especially as jisung accidentally tugged on the ends of his hair too, not doing good for both his knee and his mind. 

jisung seemed more determined now, for whatever reason, and chan thought he'd actually told him off when jisung slid his legs off his lap, but was a bucket of surprise when jisung instead climbed over his lap and straddled him, smiling directly at him. 

"this is much better," the younger muttered, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning into his shoulder. not only was jisung breathing against his neck, but now he was in his lap? the older was trying not to look too frantic as he fumbled with where to put his hands, eventually settling in the small of jisung's back. he was still honestly grasping with the concept that, on today of all stressful days, he hadn't been able to escape this time from clingy jisung, and he's honestly worried he won't be able to stop himself from letting it slip somehow that he was in love with the tiny man planted on his lap. 

after a few minutes of this, chan slowly relaxed, letting his arms wrap a little tighter around his torso. jisung seemed to enjoy it too, or at least he guessed from him sighing pleasantly over his shoulder. from this position, despite himself, chan felt himself admiring the curve of jisung's shoulders, the way he fit so well against chan's chest, and the gentle sound when jisung hummed at something. 

he felt himself move his arm and gently touch one if jisung's thighs, admiring the size of it in his hand and the softness of his skin where his shorts didn't quite cover it. he brushed his thumb across his thigh and jisung seemed to sigh at that too, shoulders falling a little. encouraged, chan went a step further, moving his hand down his lower back to gently move under his shirt, admiring the muscle and soft skin that welcomed him underneath. his hand ran up a little further and he traced his thumb down the curve of his spine, pleasantly surprised by the shiver that ran over jisung. 

the younger adjusted his arms around his neck, tilting his head towards his chest and letting one of his hands wander into the curls at the base of his neck. 

chan put both his hands gently on jisung's warm skin, his hands even running down each side of jisung's torso and enjoying the way he leaned closer to chan with every touch. 

but maybe somewhere along the way, chan got a little too caught up. he dipped his chin amongst all of that, pulled aside jisung's shirt collar, and peppered his collarbone and neck with kisses. slow and featherlight, but after the first one, he just kept going and he hadn't really noticed he was doing it until he placed enough pressure on a spot to hear jisung's breath hitch. however, despite knowing he was exposing his feelings, he really wanted to hear more. 

he tugged at the collar of his shirt again, pulling it lower as he searched for a spot. despite his love haze, he was smart enough not to leave a mark on jisung's neck. they were still idols whether chan wanted to kiss him or not.

chan settled on a spot just low enough it wouldn't show too much and gave it as many gentle kisses as he could before latching on. at this moment, he could honestly say he was now glad jisung had decided to breathe against his neck because now he could hear when he did something he liked.

he cursed the awkward angle he got himself into and hesitantly unlatched after a moment, brushing his teeth against the swollen skin. jisung shivered against him and he tried to ignore the smugness he felt under the surface. he kissed his way back up and moved his arms back to his waist, allowing himself the leeway to kiss further on jisung's neck. the smaller leaned back to give him more access, but chan was too afraid to lean back to check his expression. he was just a little afraid of meeting jisung's eyes after leaving a mark on his chest and kissing him a whole lot. 

however, jisung had different plans. the younger pushed chan away from his neck gently, lowered his head, and met his eyes. chan really wanted to look away, for the intensity of the gaze that jisung was sending his way was enough to destroy ten mountains. but, there was something there that kept him looking. 

"hyung, does this mean anything?" 

jisung's voice broke through his haze, quiet and deadly. chan blinked. 

just tell the truth, his mind whispered. 

he looked at both of jisung's eyes and noticed his fragility, a desire of some kind burning in his eyes just as bright as fear, awaiting his response as to which took over first. 

just tell the truth, he repeated.

"yeah," he whispered, voice too loud for his own liking, "yeah, it does." he looked away, unable to stop himself from pouring out his heart, like always. "it's been a while... since the first time I've thought about kissing you. I'm not even sure when it was, except that one day, you had remembered to wash your face and your lips were all red from the water and I... I wanted to kiss you." 

he glanced at jisung, who stared back. they knew each other too well, he thought, seeing as jisung could always tell when there was more even when he was hesitant to say it. 

"it started just with that, you know, and then... and then I wanted more. it went from... from purely physical things to..me wanting you." he looked up, his own desire burning. "as mine, you know. I wanted to call you nicknames and flirt with you and hold you and kiss you - god, yeah, kiss you and just- just have you be mine." his fear of rejection curled around the edges of his eyes, changing the rose-colored view of jisung. he looked away, suddenly afraid. "it's fine if that's not- that's not what you want. I'm completely fine with that and we can go about pretending this never happened." he rubbed a hand over his face, exhausted with himself for laying all his cards out on the table. 

but jisung grabbed at his hand, putting it back on his waist and shaking his head at him. "you're an idiot, bang chan." chan felt offense side with confusion, but could only sit there as jisung adjusted, placing chan's hands back around and his own back around chan's neck. when he looked back up at him, he gave him a small, smug smile.

"why do you think I'm always so clingy with you, hyung?" in all of his days of talkativeness, jisung was providing him with so little, as if only giving him puzzle pieces and waiting for him to figure it out on his own. he did, slowly, but he did, eyes changing as he looked at him. jisung's grin grew larger and chan fought all of the previous alarms he had set in his head against his next action, putting a hand under jisung's chin and kissing him. 

it was a whole other world to kiss jisung's neck compared to his lips. he tasted like strawberries and whatever sweet that was he had had after his shower. not to mention, the younger might've been a little too eager to be kissed, pressing forward into chan's area as if it was a crime they were ever apart. but he was ever so pliant as chan gently pushed him back, easing him into something slower. he gently tilted his head some more and was happy when jisung opened his mouth after he did, darting his tongue into his mouth and brushing his hand along his cheek at the same time. chan was gifted with jisung letting out a contented hum and he felt his hands run up to his jaw, down his neck again, and run deeper into his hair than before. 

chan's honestly happy jisung kissed differently than he did in his fantasies. because this jisung was real and this jisung was softer, sweeter, and cuter than that one anyways. though, now that he thought about wasn't there something that bugged him for the majority of today? 

with that sudden realization, chan pulled back, jisung following in surprise. "sorry, just thought of something," he muttered, eyes dropping to jisung's red lips and flushed cheeks, running his thumb over his bottom lip. oh, his pretty lips. wow, he's really going to get to kiss them more often now? 

"hyung," the lips said and chan looked back up to jisung's pretty eyes, jumping when the younger snapped a finger in front of his face. "I get it; I'm cute. but you were saying you... forgot something?? hello??" chan blinked, having lost it once again, before having one glance at jisung's lips and remembering.

his face changed and jisung leaned away, but was pinned by chan's hands. "you look like you're gonna tease me, but dude, we're not done making out so can't it-"

"hush, princess."

jisung froze, face flushing. chan got his own smug grin forming on his cheeks, arms tightening around jisung's waist. "what is it; does princess bother you?" 

he leaned into jisung's face and studied his darkening cheeks, following the line up to his eyes that looked anywhere but at chan. "don't tease me, hyung; I think it's cute." he pouted, eyes downcast. 

chan rubbed his back gently, leaning a little back to give him space. "I think it's cute too, hannie, so would you mind if I called you princess?" 

jisung looked up, looking a little surprised as chan as he slowly nodded and muttered out, "yeah, I mean, if that's okay." chan nodded, pleased, and moved towards him, kissing his cheek a few times slowly. somehow, jisung wasn't done though, continuing, "just don't say it in certain places and the members already tease me enough about it so don't use it too casually around them, okay? and at the company or the studio? well, I'm not-" 

"hannie," he cut him off, leaning back to make eye contact. jisung stared back, confused. "why don't we talk about the conditions at which I use it when we're not making out, huh?" 

jisung glanced at chan's lips and nodded quickly. the gap between them closed with the speed of a racecar and chan was happy to capture the taste of jisung's surprised gasp, especially after pushing the younger torso back against his. 

for some reason, he already knew this kiss was going to be intense than the first, but welcomed it, enjoying jisung's eagerness. he even took a different route himself, biting at jisung's bottom lip and pulling gently. the younger gasped just loud enough to almost be a moan and chan felt a strike of desire to hear it again. 

the night continued and the days that followed made chan feel lighter and lighter. he took his time adjusting and letting jisung adjust, often going from being on different sides of the room to right next to each other somehow. chan liked to think they were drawn together, like jisung was the light and he was the moth. but jisung had whacked his arm when he suggested that, shouting, "you're a not a bug" at him before kissing him despite his own annoyance at the older. 

the kissing had definitely increased and the number of places at which they kissed grew, much to chan's joy. he was just happy to fill his cravings, pretending for just one moment it wasn't also that jisung bounced around so happily afterwards. 

there was one thing that bugged chan and it was all that wasted time that he could've spent kissing him instead of brooding. but, he's happy now. especially when he has a fun, new way to get jisung to pay attention to him and it may or may not include most of the time just whispering princess right next to us until he blushes like he's a red cherry. jisung will always act so angry about it, but he still kisses him so chan doesn't mind the lectures. 

besides, he was his princess, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that rollercoaster! 
> 
> this was a little self-indulgent because I forgot jisung had called himself a princess until recently so yeah. I wrote this in my notes app because I love them and would often think about this in the middle of the night so yay.
> 
> sorry if the ending is a little finnicky; I'm trying to get better at writing endings. 
> 
> anyways wash your hands, wear a mask, and remember to keep practicing social distancing! :D


End file.
